


watching a silly Movie

by Madamegoethe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Romance, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamegoethe/pseuds/Madamegoethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson decide to smoke some dope. John joins in. there´s a horrible movie involved(that actually exists) and eventually, the boys finally get together. my first attempt at<br/>porn. Criticism is more than welcome</p><p>(This probably works better if you´ve watched the movie in question before. trust me, you want to! it´s available in English, Japanese and German as far as I know. The name is Hentai Kamen and NO, it´s not porn^^)</p><p>PPS: yes, it is unedited, I´ve written this after watching that movie...excuse you but you have to be drunk to survive this! will edit soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watching a silly Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distantstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/gifts), [hannanotmontana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannanotmontana/gifts).



They had been living and working together for a bit over a year, and, as far as John was concerned, it went pretty well. Sure, neither the Yarders nor Mrs. Hudson had stopped implying that they had more going on than just a platonic friendship (or, in Mrs. Hudson´s case, even SUBTLY suggesting they finally get on with it) and Sherlock still never bought the milk, still managed to chase John´s girlfriends away, absolutely NEVER cleaned up after his disgusting experiments or stopped calling everyone an idiot whenever it suited him (which was a lot of the time) but he had cut down on the cigarettes and definitely, DEFINITELY stopped his usage of any and all “7% solutions”-John had made sure of that.  
He even shut his mouth occasionally when John just wanted to watch some mind-numbing telly instead of yelling at the screen and/or spoiling the end of a film for John. So far,so good.

And then came the infamous Irene Adler case and with it, that meeting at the palace. Sherlock had, at the time, assumed that John was staring wide-eyed at Mycroft and forgot to lower his teacup because of the pictures of “the Woman” and the description of her..occupation, but truth be told, it had been because of Mycroft´s remark about..well…the implication that Sherlock was still a virgin. Obviously, John had never seen Sherlock with a partner, male or female, and he had made it very clear on that first night at Angelo´s that he was married to his work but John couldn´t help wonder what he had been before all that, in his youth and when he was..well..surely, someone as experimental and attractive as Sherlock had to have at some point… And then it hit him. Had he just thought of Sherlock as ATTRACTIVE?! He panicked slightly and the Tesco bags he was holding nearly slid out of his hands but, ever the good soldier, he collected himself pretty quickly and gave himself a pep talk in his own head “John, it´s perfectly fine, you can definitely acknowledge that another man looks good without being gay! And the bastard is attractive, you´ve seen him woo countless clients and suspects if needs be to get them talking. Yes, yes, he´s attractive but just because he´s got a long neck and this perfectly creamy unmarred skin and perfect curls and these plush lips that are just made to suck co..WAIT WHAT?!” and this time, the bags really slipped and John stood in front of 221b in a puddle of slowly leaking out milk while he desperately tried to make himself think about nice, round tits and only that! After five minutes or so and a few shakes of his head in order to get the previous thoughts completely out of his head, he was ready to return to Tesco´s to pick up more milk and groceries. English as he was, he obviously chose another counter this time, it would´ve just been too damn weird to encounter the same cashier twice within twenty minutes and so it happened that he ended up in the longest damn queue but still had a very nice time because the pretty young woman in front of him started chatting with him, he had her phone number before it was even their turn and he went home with a smile on his face and all and every thought of his flatmate’s possible attractiveness gone from his mind.  
He was in an exceptionally good mood, in fact, whistling whilst hopping up the stairs and entered the flat and then…he stopped dead in the doorway to 221b, bags nearly slipping AGAIN as he took in the scene in front of him. Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson sat together on the sofa, giggling like mad bent over John´s computer and quite obviously not even having noticed him. After a second of confusion, John took a deep breath to steady himself for whatever was going on here and that was when he smelt it. “wha..?” and then louder “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!” he demanded to know. Both Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson turned their heads towards him, utterly surprised and Sherlock said, in an oddly deep and soft voice “JAAWN! You´re back already?? But..but you just went out fifetreeten..minutes..ago?!” Mrs. Hudson started giggling helplessly again and John closed his eyes in exasperation before saying “really Sherlock? AGAIN?! And Mrs. Hudson, I REALLY would´ve expected more responsibility from YOU!” he tried pointing sternly at her with his right hand but it looked less intimidating with the Tesco bag still dangling from his wrist so it only resulted in more laughter. Furiously, he banged the bags on the kitchen table and then went to open the windows as wide as they would go, took the still gleaming joint straight from Sherlock´s hand and stumped it out on the window sill before throwing it out as far as he could. Sherlock looked at his empty hands and then back at John, a look of wonder and hurt in his eyes that made him look as though someone had just stolen his favourite plush teddy from him, or, in Sherlock´s case, a locked room murder. Mrs. Hudson made another undignified giggling noise and petted Sherlock´s arm. “I think your hubbie´s angry with you Sherly” she drawled “better leave you two alone for the fight and the..and the…make up” and she tried to wink at him but failed miserably in her state, instead closing both of her eyes almost simultaneously and Sherlock snorted out a high-pitched giggle so unlike his usual low baritone “haaardly think so Hudders” he drawled “ ‘m a grown man don´t need…can do whaaaatever I like sssankyouverymuch”. Despite his anger, John couldn´t help but chuckle a bit. Did Sherlock honestly just LISP?!

Mrs. Hudson got up ungracefully, went over to John and petted his arm as well, saying “y’know, don´t be too hard on him, I just thought he could use a bit of distraction and it´s not…not like it´s..just..good stuff” she grinned “even left you something dear!” and she left with a last pat on his arm and an actual wink this time, revealing that she probably wasn´t nearly as gone as Sherlock was (which probably meant she was more used to the stuff but John would worry about that later).  
As soon as the door closed after her, John rushed over to Sherlock, checked his pulse, his pupils, all while Sherlock tried to swat his hands away and giggling and then went to fetch him a large glass of water and forced it on him. Sherlock got most of it on his shirt because John might have been a bit TOO forceful but at last the water was gone (one way or the other) and Sherlock garbled “Jawn..JAAAWWWN calm dooown! ´t was jus a bit of fun, no cocaine, no worries, never again, never again Jawn, promise!” John sighed deeply. At least he was still fairly sure Sherlock would keep THAT promise, and from the look of it, Sherlock hadn´t had any other drugs in months, too, or he wouldn´t have been so affected by a joint, however good it was. He´d seen many men in the army enjoying themselves with a bit of dope occasionally, and, to be honest, he sometimes had joined in. After all, the stuff was cheap and good in Afghanistan. He knew it wasn´t exactly morally…good, but sometimes it was just nice to have a little out for a few hours. He decided to give Sherlock his lecture later and get him into bed for now, but when he tried to get the lanky man up from the sofa and said “fine. But to bed with you now Sherlock, sleep it off, I´ll be looking after you!”, Sherlock flat-out resisted, made himself go limp and heavy and whined “but noooooo Jawn, I´m not tired yet, not my bedtime at aaaall and you just got this FANTASTICALLY promising E-Mail from your old mate Paul Guigann and it lo..” John let Sherlock go immediately and he fell back down on the sofa with a huff. John was used to Sherlock using his laptop by now but he normally ignored his Mails by now. And Paul…for some weird reason, Paul always sent John either a) videos of cute little kittens or b) VERY weird porn – or would-be porn videos, because he apparently thought John would find them funny (okay, he laughed about the kittens, truth be told, but he was fairly damn sure that was NOT what Sherlock was talking about right now). He turned the laptop around and read the E-Mail. “Hi John, mate, don´t even ask me how the fuck I found this but I just couldn´t stop laughing! I swear, it´s not porn or anything this time but if you want a good laugh, watch this! I completely lost it, those Japanese really are a whole new level of cray-cray! Remember when Steve showed us the pants from his girlfriend he brought with him to Afghanistan and what he used them for?” John sighed inwardly. How could he ever forget? Steve was in his room for two weeks and he and all the others could hear him masturbating every.damn.night. while he practically talked to the damn thing! NO, NOT to his girlfriend back in England, BUT TO HER DAMN PANTS!  
John was, to this very day, sure that this was at least partly responsible for his PTSD. He dreaded reading the rest of the mail, and most of all what Sherlock had thought reading it, but went on nevertheless. “anyway, there´s this sort of “superhero” and his mom was a dominatrix with sort of superpowers and his dad was a policeman and the kid himself becomes a superhero when…ah well, just watch the damn thing, really, do it, I fucking dare you! If you make it to the end without dying of laughter, all the pints at our next meet-up are on me, and make your flatmate Sherkan or whatever his name is film you so I have evidence! See ya mate!”  
John stared at the mail and at the link below the message, then read the last part again. And again. And then looked at Sherlock who seemed to have sobered up slightly but still had a wide and pretty smug smile on his face. “Sherkan?!” they both said in unison, and suddenly John broke out in laughter as well. Just when he had almost recovered, Sherlock made “rawr, I am Sherkan” and pretended his hands were claws and John lost it all over again. Firstly, because…WHAT EVEN?! And his face and..and then, because..wait?! Sherlock knew “the jungle book”? he blinked at him, cheeks hurting from laughter and Sherlock just sighed and said “Mummy thought it would make us more normal, yes, okay, so I grew up with Disney, any clever comme” but John was already laughing again, holding his stomach even while he was standing up to go and get the whole bottle of water because he had laughed so much he was pretty damn sure he could drink a whole river dry by now and Sherlock would also need more. They had both recovered a bit by now and took swigs out of the bottle in turns. Suddenly, Sherlock said “Now, what about that film?” John turned his head at him and ogled him, wide-eyed “sorry what?!” Sherlock pointed to the screen “well he told you to watch it and promised it would be funny” “Are you fucking serious?! It sounds absolutely ludicrous, it would probably give you an aneurysm, even in your current state!” “tsssssssssss” Sherlock waves his hand “naaaaaaa let´s just see…relax John, really, you should relax a bit sometimes”  
“says the mad genius” John mutters, but clicks the link nevertheless, despite his better judgement. Just before he klicks play though, he has an idea. A mad one, absolutely, but… “Sherlock?” he says “hmmm?” “Mrs. Hudson said she..there´s still some..left” Sherlock lifts his head in surprise “are you saying..?” “well” John smiles “why should you be the only one to have all the fun?” Sherlock jumps up immediately..which only results in him swaying and falling back down on the sofa, a look of utter surprise on his face and his mouth shaping a silent “oh!” John starts laughing again and asks Sherlock to just tell him where the hell the stuff is so he can get it himself. He waves a lazy hand in the direction of the kitchen and John finds the dope, the papers, a lighter and brings it all back to the sofa, together with more water, a bowl of crisps and dip and a bottle of mountain dew. He secures a blanket around Sherlock, who´s still barefoot and only in his pajama pants, an old tattered shirt and his usual dressing gown, then klicks “play”, mutters “on your head be it you mad bastard!” and starts to expertly roll a joint. He misses Sherlock eyeing him a little more than just curiously because he´s busy fighting with the lighter and trying not to choke on his first deep lungful after nearly two years. He knows this is a bad idea but Sherlock´s actually right, he should loosen up a little. And it´s not like whatever Mrs. Hudson bought could actually affect him much after the strong shit he´s used to from Afghanistan! “and also” he thinks “Danger? I LAUGH in the face of danger!”. He realizes shortly after that he just quoted Disney as well, is worried for a second, takes another drag and waves his worries away, giggling. Then, the movie starts properly. Ah, policemen spying on a suspect..right for Sherlock th..HE GOES INTO A SM STUDIO?! John coughs. Another dominatrix. Great. Just.fucking.great!  
approximately 1.3 minutes after that, John just oggles the screen, whispering “No..no..what the??!!” and Sherlock remains oddly quiet, except for the occasional chuckle. Normally, he´d have pointed out the logical flaws in the movie about fifteen times. And that goes for a NORMAL movie! From what John can tell so far, this is everything BUT a normal BBC movie. They´re only five minutes in and the acting, the dialogue and the “special effects” are so laughable, they aren´t even funny anymore. Or rather: They´re SO damn bad that it´s nearly funny again. John feels the beginnings of the dope to hit just as the lead character transforms into a superhero by…PULLING USED WOMAN´S PANTIES OVER HIS FACE?!!! He coughs wildly and doesn´t even notice when Sherlock takes the joint away from him to suck on it himself. He keeps spluttering, between laughing and disgust and just plain disbelief. He hardly notices Sherlock clapping his back so he can get his breath back but then utters “what the FUCK is this Sherlock?! Seriously, WHAT?!” they look at each other for a second and then both lose it again “How can he possibly..mistake that for…” John gasps between fits of laughter and points at the screen, Sherlock just mutters “no porn my ass, I´m just waiting for him to fuck that girl over a desk” and John suddenly chokes. “EXCUSE ME?!” Sherlock looks innocent as ever and just makes “hm? What John?” There´s silence for a second, then John decides that he definitely heard things that weren´t really said because of the (okay, he admits it, fairly strong) dope and says “uh..nothing, forget it” and tries focusing on the movie again.  
But then the “superhero” suddenly appears in nothing but tight white pants, the panties over his face and stockings and basically knocks the villain out with an attack called “golden steel balls” which basically means that he rubs his barely clothed genitals into the evil guy´s face and John looks to Sherlock, then to the screen, then back to Sherlock, back to the screen, Back to Sherlock and tries to say something. Out comes “ DIYOUJUSHEDIDNOTJUSWHATTHEFUSHERLOWHATTHEFUUWHAAATTTTT???!!!!” and this time, they just fall into each other, laughing so much that John can feel tears on his face and when he has to stop to catch some air, he notices that his head is in Sherlock´s lap and, influenced by the dope, he blurts out “well, I sure hope you´ve not been defending the criminal class with a golden balls of steel attack when I wasn´t around!” Sherlock starts shaking with laughter again while John blushes and realises that this might have been a bit not good but, frankly, too far gone to care much. He gets up into a sitting position again with a “grmpfhjeeeesussorry” and stumps out the joint “I think that was more than enough, gooooood I feel stoned!” he groans but Sherlock is still shaking with laughter beside him “Imagine though” he suddenly sobs out, tears on his cheeks as well now “oh GOD John, me in this ridicoulus..fishnet stockings and..a G-String and” he falls back onto his back and his feet drum a frantic rhythm into the leather of the couch, matching his laughing sobs.  
John´s stoned mind can´t help but imagining it the second he´s uttered it. He feels his mouth going a bit dry. It´s from the dope, he just needs water. He takes several large swigs, shakes his head again and says, as firm as he can “erm..I´d…just get on with this shit, can we?!”  
The lead carries on as his normal everyday personality for a bit so John is left with this damned image in his head! In fact, he could picture Sherlock PERFECTLY in stockings and..oh god even WITHOUT a G-String or anything else on his perfect arse “Oh fuck I´m in trouble!” he thinks and puts a handful of crisps into his mouth, just to make sure he absolutely won´t be able to speak even if his inebriated mind wanted it to because god, that would only be bad bad and bad right now!  
He closes his eyes for a second and tries to tell himself that this is just because of the drugs, just because..just..because of Sherlock talking like that, loose and having fun and clad in nearly see-through clothes and silk and so close to him and warm and watching..well, basically borderline porn with him and because he´s a genius and John hasn´t had sex in ages because Sherlock interfered with all his dates, with all these boring perfectly fuckable women and because he´s saved him from committing suicide over a boring life and given him everything he wanted and because his breath is on his neck right now, hot and warm and ..what?! John jumps out of his considerations and finds Sherlock´s face an inch away from his own, looking concerned. “John? Are you okay? I asked you twice whether you wanted more water but you seemed to be in your….mind palace” Sherlock smiles softly at him. God those eyes! John was fairly sure it is some super-rare form of heterochromia, since the colour of his eyes seemed to change with the light and..huh?! he jumped back again, this time, Sherlock snapped his fingers in front of John´s eyes “John..I think the drug might have affected you more than you thought, maybe you should go to bed” “No, NO!” John protested, waving his hands “look, I´m fine, I just..thought about something..just..yeah..let´s get on” he thought he saw a glimmer of..something in Sherlock´s eyes for a second but dismissed it quickly. Hell, even if he was..maybe…well..oh for fuck´s sake, so maybe he was..bisexual or just..Holmessexual (he giggled slightly at his own bad pun) the man would never reciprocate so why bother?! Let´s just have a nice evening with a mate, yeah, yeah, that´s it and nothing more! He eased himself back on the couch only to feel Sherlock´s thigh pressed against his and a fluffy blanket over him all of a sudden “Sherlock?” “you´re cold” he murmured. He considered their new position for a second and then just shrugged, stuffing his mouth with more crisps and kept on watching. The “perverse hero” was now facing someone who claimed to be more perverse and therefore more powerful. John just shook his head and accidentally buried his nose in Sherlock´s shoulder “this is too bad to be true Sherlock” he giggled and he felt and heard the man laughing in return. He was back to his deep, rumbling chuckle and John felt it all the way through his body so he quickly lifted his head and looked back to the screen where the two enemies were actually talking about the sizes of their respective genitals right now while wearing basically nothing on said body parts “the poor bastard!” Sherlock suddenly said “it doesn´t need a consulting detective to tell he´s got nothing to be proud of down there”  
John nearly choked on air but decided he needed to go with it in order not to seem awkward “um…well yeah but the other guy…he clearly got some stuffing down there, I mean, COME ON!” right John Watson, just a normal talk between blokes, like in the army, just compare the sizes of your dicks, nothing weird about it EXCEPT THAT YOU´RE TALKING TO THE POSSIBLE VIRGIN SHERLOCK HOLMES WHO YOU APPARENTLY FANCY FOR FUCKS SAKE!  
“Hm” apparently, Sherlock hadn´t been able to deduce his inner monologue out of him-YET!  
“ I mean..” “from my past deductions I´m fairly sure you wouldn´t need any stuffing to look like that” Sherlock suddenly said, deadpan and eyes still on the screen. John all but gaped. “I..what? Sh..what? your past deduc..WHAT?!” Sherlock turned rolled his head around lazily on the sofa and smiled at John “Oh come on! You know that man? Genius, awkward, too thin, face too long, eyes too weird but damn clever who can tell that you had an alcoholic sibling yeah?! That´s me. what makes you think I couldn´t figure out you´re an impressive man in more than one aspect Doctor John Watson?” he grinned but John could tell there was a tension behind it. He wanted to ask a million questions right now, one of them being “too long face and WHAT?? Don´t you know how fucking gorgeous you are?!” but all that came out was “but…why did you..wait..WHY DID YOU?! Sherlock sighed and let his head fall back on the couch so his long neck was entirely exposed. His long neck that looked SO fucking biteable, John thought, despite his very will. “oh John, don´t tell me you want to deny it or that you aren´t proud of it” and the bastard had the cheek to giggle again! “I…but” Sherlock sighed again “why did I think it necessary to deduce that about you? Well, I can´t help deducing things, as you should know by now.” “ You never deduced a suspects SIZE though, as far as I know!” John protested. Sherlock shrugged “well.. I just did with this weird “actor” there” and he waved at the screen “since he kept practically shoving at me through the screen, I couldn´t help it” John tried to keep his voice neutral “but..Sherlock, I never shoved ANYTHING..” “yes, yes John, I know, your precious heterosexuality, spare me the details please” and did he sound…hurt?! “Sherlock, I..” John started but Sherlock interrupted him” just..let´s keep on watching, shall we?” and John did. There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence between them now though. Until the very last scene, where the lead actor had an errection that was about the size of a grown man´s arm and John just snorted again “jeeeeesus Christ what have we just watched?! THIS? I´m a doctor and I can tell you that THIS is NOT possible!” Sherlock grinned impishly and only now did John realized that he had relit the joint “well…you haven´t seen ME! yet!” he said and offered the joint to John. He laughed but took it for two last drags before stumping it out for good. When he looked up again and met Sherlock´s eyes, they both collapsed on the sofa again and Sherlock finally sobbed out “Jawn..Jaaawn that was…the most..ridicoulus movie I´ve ever…ever watched..!” and then , at the same time, John and Sherlock said “I know “ and “I´m horny now”.  
They just stared at each other for a few seconds and then Sherlock tried to get up, turning his face away and mumbling “sorry I jus..drugs..guess..I..please forget”  
but he stumbled and fell back on the couch, looking miserable.  
John looked at him, at the joint, at the screen, back to him, to his pouty, sad mouth, his high cheekbones, his curls that were slightly flattened now by the time on the sofa, the heaving chest, the sad eyes and he just… “Oh fuck it!” he said aloud and manhandled Sherlock very, VERY close to him, burying his nose in Sherlock´s curls, right above his left ear and breathing in deeply. There was no flowery perfume, no long, straight hair and he knew there would be no breasts once he went further but damn it all to hell, this was the man, the HUMAN BEING he had fallen in love with and if that human being had a dick and stubble instead of tits and a vagina, well, if severed heads and bullets and drugs couldn´t shock one John Watson, then that would certainly not be the thing to take him off a mission!  
“Sherlock!” he exhaled against his ear and he felt the man shuddering in his arms “Sherlock! Oh God you smell so fucking good, do you have any idea..OI!”  
he was shoved away to the other end of the sofa by a bright eyed consultant detective who looked hurt and aroused and very firm indeed. Oh! “sorry Sherlock, oh god, sorry I thought..I tho..” “Shut up you idiot!” came back “you are interested in women only, you have made that quite clear, I don´t need a pitty kiss from you, despite being a sociopath I can pick up clear signals. I´ll be gone by tomorrow, don´t worry!” and he went to get up. WHAT?! For all his genius, he had a lot to learn when it came to human interactions (and especially romantic interactions!). John grabbed his wrist and forced him back onto the sofa, swung a leg over his lap so he was straddling him and cupped his face. “you idiot!” he said gently, looking into his wild eyes and stroking lovingly along his smooth jaw. “ I thought you would´ve caught up with my mind by now, genius that you are.”  
“that girl gave you her number today” he whispered. John smiled “yes. And what did I do with it?” “you threw it out of the window with the first joint” Sherlock rasped. “and why do you think I did that?” John whispered against his lips. He saw Sherlock close his lips and thought he heard “frankly: I don´t fucking care” before his lips touched John´s in a light and tender kiss, silk on his chapped lips, heaven on earth, everything he had ever wanted but hadn´t known it until now. He decided he wanted more of those lips and started to map them out, kissed along Sherlock´s cupid bow, nipped and sucked at Sherlock´s lower lip as if his life depended on it and then finally, FINALLY, felt Sherlock´s lips part a little. It was different, kissing a man. But that thought only lingered for a second in John´s mind because it was just too damn glorious, his tongue went exploring, everything was wet heat and only then did he realize he practically sat on Sherlock´s crotch and he started grinding down and ..suddenly Sherlock drew back and choked out “John..John..stop!” Oh. Oh. “Oh god Sherlock I´m…I´m so sorry I didn´t..I didn´t want to..jesus sorry I” Sherlock silenced him with a finger on his lips(which was way more erotic than it should have been!)  
“I just…Mycroft was right” he said, quietly, avoiding John´s eyes.  
John was a soldier and a doctor. He had dealt with a lot in his life. A shy virgin he could deal with as well! He cupped Sherlock´s chin and tilted his head up until Sherlock was forced to meet his eyes. They were wide with lust and fear. He smiled gently at him “Hey” he said “I know you know me. But I know you as well, don´t you ever forget that! I´m a virgin when it comes to..erm…” Sherlock smiled a bit, despite himself “dicks, John, come on, say it!” John laughed and just kissed him again “yes” he finally said “I am. And really, nothing you don´t want. We can just..cuddle on the sofa and kiss and..” “really?” asked Sherlock, eyes wide as if he couldn´t believe what John just said. “erm..yeah of course..Sherlock, why do you look so..wait..what..did someone before?” Sherlock looked to the floor and John was in a killing mood in under one second. He felt his teeth clench and his muscles contract and.. and then Sherlock shuffled his long body to the back of the couch and spooned him, breathing against his neck and giving it sweet little kisses and he melted. Melted into the touch, into the kisses and went utterly lax. This! Sherlock kissing him! Not only had he not anticipated that a few hours ago but also not even wanted…well…now that he thought he wanted back..AH! all of his thoughts vanished and his blood rushed southwards when he felt Sherlock nibbling at his neck and his earlobe and then..and then! “ John Watson, I might be a virgin but I did my research and I think I tried deducing for long enough to see whether I was actually right!” his gravelly voice rumbled in his ear. He positively groaned and turned to face Sherlock, and they grabbed at each other’s clothes frantically. They soon gave up on their upper halves however, that would have to wait until later, Sherlock´s long fingers were, for once, too nervous for undoing buttons and Sherlock´s shirt was trapped under his long dressing gown, so they kept kissing frantically, teeth colliding and tongues licking until they had shoved their trousers down.  
They both just stared for a few seconds. John´s cock was thick and lying straight upwards on his belly, leaking a bit, while Sherlock´s had a slight right curve to it, was a bit longer and almost purple with want. John immediately forgot everything about tits and just choked out “Oh God, Oh Sherlock, OH..OH PLEASE!” and couldn´t resist to touch it while his hungry mouth found Sherlock´s already abused lips again. Sherlock moaned into the kiss and John was absolutely 107% certain that he had never heard anything remotely as sensual and erotic as this and kicked his heterosexuality to the curb in this very moment. Whatever would happen when they were both sober again, no other woman or man would ever be able to ignite that kind of spark in John and he cursed himself shortly for how long it had taken him to recognise that, but then he felt Sherlock moving and-Oh Christ!- he was rutting against his hip and…nonono! John took hold of Sherlock´s wrists and straddled him again, fully lying on him now and suddenly he felt his cock touching the silky-smooth texture of Sherlock´s hardness and damn wasn´t that good! And he moaned into Sherlock´s mouth, kissing him hungrily, frotting against him and when he finally felt Sherlock moving his hips as well, in rhythm with his, he was already nearly gone. “Sher..Sherlock..god..look at you..so beautiful!” he sighed. “ah..no…shut up John..you´re…not..you won´t..let me just enjoy this one time when..” John stopped immediately and kissed Sherlock again”please”he whispered “ I know what I said at Angelo´s and so many times after that. But..as you would say “ I see but I do not observe” there will never be another woman or man. No one except you if you want this as much as I do! You´re perfect and beautiful and..yeah and crazy and..fuck! I´ll never want anyone other than you, I swear, my beautiful, wonderful genius!” John cupped his face again and placed loving kisses along his eyelids, his cheekbones, his jaw and neck, hoping he had conveyed the message, when Sherlock suddenly tensed, groped at his neck and forced his face down for an almost bruising kiss while jerking his hips up violently against John´s aching cock, brushing them together and he..oh god he felt Sherlock twitch while he kissed him and then Sherlock just rasped “please..please..mine! forever..mine!” and then he came, long streams of milky white on his stomach, his chest and-Christ!-one tiny bit even hit his chin while he arched his back, exposed his neck and John couldn´t help but bite down now on Sherlock´s collarbone and then he came as well, crying out Sherlock´s name, shuddering out his aftershocks while collapsing on the man, ignoring all the cum for the moment and panting hard into his chest. After a minute or so, he reached for his shirt and cleaned them both up, rested his head on Sherlock´s still heaving chest and asked “you alright?”. There was a long silence and John began to really worry when Sherlock finally spoke”I don´t know John” his stomach sank and he tried to crawl away immediately but Sherlock held him. “Not THAT!” he protested. “ I mean..I..I think..sentiment” John blinked and his eyelashes fluttered on Sherlock´s chest. “ah” “Guess it..might not be as bad as I thought it is…is it?” Sherlock asked, fear obvious in his voice. John got up and held his hand out to Sherlock “no” he said “ it really isn´t. Sleep with me?”


End file.
